


angsty fic thingy?? idk i just like deceit

by Ghostboyhaunted



Series: unfinished fics for shits n giggles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AAAA, Angst, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, i dont know man i never finished it, this took place after the whole virgil dark side reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: Of all the  things Thomas expected to see when he entered the living room in the morning, deceit was not one of them. Thomas knew the sides tended to wander around his apartment or use his things but this felt different. Maybe it was because of doing anything, deceit was curled up in the corner, unmoving. Thomas moved closer to the side, but kept his space.this is another unfinished work!!! as i said with the other, feel free to add on!! or use the idea!!!! (but please tag me)
Series: unfinished fics for shits n giggles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754080
Kudos: 51





	angsty fic thingy?? idk i just like deceit

Of all the things Thomas expected to see when he entered the living room in the morning, deceit was not one of them. Thomas knew the sides tended to wander around his apartment or use his things but this felt different. Maybe it was because of doing anything, deceit was curled up in the corner, unmoving. Thomas moved closer to the side, but kept his space.

“Deceit?” Thomas asked quietly. 

Deceit jerked up and looked at Thomas. He was frozen in fear, no, terror as he watched Thomas look at him, most definitely noting the four large gashes on his right cheek that were still bleeding a little bit. Thomas walked away and, for a moment, deceit thought he was gone. He came back seconds later with a first aid kit 

“May I?” Thomas asked, gesturing to the kit. Deceit nodded and Thomas got to work. Neither spoke until the bandage was put on. 

Surprisingly, it was deceit who spoke first “Thank you, Thomas. I could have  _ totally _ done that myself, but thank you. Id assume you want to know why im here?” 

Thomas sighed. “Only if youre comfortable to tell me, deceit. Just, if you do, please don't lie.”

Deceit nodded “I will try my best, Thomas. Being deceit and all, it does take  _ some  _ work. But you deserve to know whats going on, you always have. All sides have varying levels of strength, depending on how important they are. Patton, of course, is the strongest and Remus is the weakest. Patton hasnt always done some of the best things with his strength. He did kill the king, after all.”

Thomas fell back a little in shock “Patton has  _ killed _ someone? But that doesnt make sense, hes  _ Patton _ .”

“No!” deceit shouted in a panic “Not like that.” he let out an awkward laugh “That's just what Remus an I call it. Patton split up your creativity. He forced me to wipe all memories of the king from the twins. He basically created anxiety before kicking him to the curb in the beginning.” deceit was shaking with anger now. “The only reason he was nice to Virgil was so  _ he _ didnt look like the bad guy. And then he had the  _ audacity  _ to tell virgil that I forced him to let me take care of him.”

Thomas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Im sorry deceit but i'm a bit confused. What happened with Patton and Virgil?”

“You know how the king, Roman and Remus, split? Well anxiety was once a part of Patton. Patton broke it off once it became to much and, tada, Virgil was born and forced unto me. Basically, Virgil is literally Patton's son.”

Thomas nodded, taking in all this information.

“My point is, Thomas, is that Patton is the most powerful and he doesn't use the power well most times. And I got kicked out. I tried to be there for Virgil after  _ you _ left him a sobbing mess. He attacked me and called Patton. Patton kicked me out. I cant sink down. Im stuck here.”

“I made Virgil cry?”

Deceit was starting to get fed up with this whole situation. And when hes fed up, he hisses. “Yesssss, Thomassss. You did. I dont know what you sssaid to him, but ‘dark sssides’ arent all that bad. After all, you are a good person. And if you really want to blame someone for dark sides, Patton made two of them.”

“But I thought you wanted me to admit I was a bad person. Why did you call me good?”

Deceit let out an ear piercingly high laugh. “You? A bad person? Honey you are sweeter than the butt of a bumble bee! That was all to prove a point to Patton. You know, revenge and all that jazz.” 

“ _ And all that jazz. _ ” Thomas sung quietly.

“Youre as bad as Roman.”


End file.
